


Nowhere to Run, Someone to Turn to

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-21
Updated: 2006-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/718676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose goes to the one who will help her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nowhere to Run, Someone to Turn to

He jumped awake with a gasp, still feeling the unease of traveling. Bruce had taken Tim to a local monastery but understood when Dick, still in the midst of recovering from his wounds, deferred. He looked around, and then heard a small noise, drawing his eyes to the window, to the figure hunkering on the narrow ledge in the rain.

"Son of a …" He got out of the bed as quickly as he could, going and releasing the latches, pulling the very wet Rose Wilson in. A hundred warners went off in his head, about how she was possibly bait in the trap, but he reacted to the misery she exuded.

"Hi," she said through chattering teeth.

"God, Rose…what in hell are you doing…no, towels! And a blanket." He set about getting the things, and had to turn away abruptly when he got to her, as she skivved out of her sopping clothes.

"I'm coming to you for…you owe me, Dick. You screwed up my head, my way of thinking! I am sick and tired of running, and it's not safe to stop, so I came to you," she said, wrapping first in towels, then the blanket as she spoke.

"I screwed…" Dick took a deep breath. "Rose, I never lied …okay, I did not lie when I spoke to you about a lot of things, the important stuff." 

"But that's just it, Dick. I was happy as Daddy's Kitten…no matter what. Because I didn't have to think, I didn't dwell on all the shit I've had thrown at me!" She fell on his bed, and he turned back, gathering up her clothes to wring out.

"You said something about not safe?" he prompted, diverting her off that subject.

"Cheshire crossed my path three weeks ago." Rose smirked. "She did not look good, and was content to back off with some words." The half grown woman sighed softly. "Since that night…there have been others, testing if I'm on my own, testing rumors Daddy's broke himself out of prison, testing me in general."

"Yeah, I guess they would…" Dick hadn't even considered what her life would be like once she went on the run from her father. "But meeting me here might not have been a smart idea."

"Your family had a flat tire. I wanted a chance to talk to you, and they are not hurt by it, just inconvenienced."

Dick sighed at that idea. "You really need to quit thinking that way," he said softly. 

"It's not that far from the Bat way." Rose looked at him with a hard blue eye. "Fix this. You're the great Titan Leader…"

"Titans…Rose, you could…"

"Oh hell no. Not with Beastly Boy and Raven the Creepy in charge…"

"Rose!" Dick let his voice rise, and took some small comfort in watching her duck her head in shame.

"I can't, Dick! I tried to kill her!" 

"Then the first thing we need to do is get you into court for that…show them you're seriously turning over a leaf." Dick pulled out his cell phone to jot down a number for her.

"You're kidding." Rose rolled her eye. "And who said I was?"

"Rose…"

She sighed. "I can't do prison."

"You were insane by reason of both poisoning and brainwashing at the time, and god only knows what was going through his head…" Dick kept jotting numbers down, then sat beside her, pulling her close. "Listen, Rose. You trust me, let me get you through the legal system, and clear the way to get you in the Tower. Then you're safe, your intentions are clear, and you can start building a new life."

"I don't like it," Rose whispered. 

"Do it for me. Show me my faith in a skinny little girl had some basis." He gave her a smile, and she slowly responded to it.

"Call me skinny again, and the deal's off." She nuzzled into him, closing her eye. The bond they had forged, as he taught her, was sharper now than ever, cutting them both with obligation, but showing a way they could move forward.

"Deal."

`~`~`~`~`


End file.
